powerrangersfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wirujący Miecz
Wirujące Miecze są podstawową bronią wszystkich pięciu Rangersów, które funkcjonują z Dyskami Mocy. Poprzez użycie ich osobistych Dysków, udekorowanych wizerunkiem ich zwierzęcych odpowiedników, Rangersi mogą wykonywać indywidualne żywiołowe ataki albo przemienić miecz we własną unikatową broń. Ataki Wirującym Mieczem Te ataki mogą być wykonane przy użyciu Wirującego Miecza oraz standardowego czarnego dysku. *'Ognisty Cios': żywiołowy atak Jaydena. Może być użyty po włożeniu Dysku Lwa na Wirujący Miecz. *'Smoczy Potop': żywiołowy atak Kevina. Może być użyty po włożeniu Dysku Smoka na Wirujący Miecz. *'Wicher': żywiołowy atak Mii. Może być użyty po włożeniu Dysku Żółwia na Wirujący Miecz. *'Leśne Tornado': żywiołowy atak Mike'a. Może być użyty po włożeniu Dysku Niedźwiedzia na Wirujący Miecz. **'Cios Symbolu Lasu': drugi atak Mike'a. Używając Wirującego Miecza podczas wykonywania Leśnego Tornada, Mike może stworzyć symbol drzewa poprzez przecięcie przeciwnika. **'Burza Liści': trzeci atak Mike'a. Może być wykonany przy użyciu Wirującego Miecza oraz dysku Niedźwiedzia. *'Sejsmiczny Cios': żywiołowy atak Emily. Może być użyty po włożeniu Dysku Małpy na Wirujący Miecz. **'Cios Symbolu Ziemi': drugorzędny atak Emily. Używając Wirującego Miecza, Emily może stworzyć symbol ziemi w powietrzu, co uwalnia falę energii. **'Małpi Cyklon': trzeci atak Emily. Używając Wirującego Miecza, obraca się raptownie, ciachając przeciwnika swoich ostrzem. *'Pięciokrotny Cios': Pięciu głównych Rangersów może użyć swoich Wirujących Mieczy w celu wystrzelenia swoich przynależnych żywiołów w wroga w tym samym czasie. Antonio jest w stanie poprowadzić ich atak na wroga i zwiększa siłę ataku swoją siłą i szybkością, jest możliwe, że do Pięciokrotnego Ciosu dodaje też swój własny żywioł. Rangersi mogą również wykorzystać Pięciokrotny Cios poprzez użycie swoich unikatowych broni, zamiast Wirujących Mieczy i z Antonio na miejscu Jaydena. *'Cios Czterech Elementów/Poczwórny Cios': Mia, Mike, Kevin, i Emily mogą wykonać tnący atak na przeciwniku, podczas gdy ich Wirujące Miecze są okryte ich przynależnymi żywiołami. *'Furia Gromu': drugorzędny atak Jaydena, który strzela elektrycznością. W celu użycia tego ataku, musi przyczepić Dysk Gromu do Wirującego Miecza. *'Ognista Burza': Kombinacja Ognistego Ciosu oraz Furii Gromu. W celu wykonania tego ruchu, niezbędny jest drugi Wirujący Miecz. Ataki Super Wirującym Mieczem Zobacz też: Czarne Pudełko '' Kiedy Super Samurajowie łączą Czarne Pudełko ze swoimi przynależnymi Dyskami Mocy, mogą wyzwolić wzmocnioną wersję ich żywiołowych ataków. Czarne Pudełko potem dołącza do Wirującego Miecza, znacznie zwiększając jego moc. *'Super Ognisty Cios': Czerwony Super Samuraj Ranger może wykonać ten ruch poprzez włożenie dysku Lwa do Czarnego Pudełka. *'Super Smoczy Potop': Niebieski Super Samuraj Ranger może wykonać ten ruch poprzez włożenie dysku Smoka do Czarnego Pudełka. *'Super Wicher': Różowy Super Samuraj Ranger może wykonać ten ruch poprzez włożenie dysku Żółwia do Czarnego Pudełka. *'Super Leśne Tornado': Zielony Super Samuraj Ranger może wykonać ten ruch poprzez włożenie dysku Niedźwiedzia do Czarnego Pudełka. *'Super Małpi Cyklon': Żółty Super Samuraj Ranger może wykonać ten ruch poprzez włożenie dysku Małpy do Czarnego Pudełka. Transformacja w Indywidualne Bronie Po za zwiększeniem mocy Wirujących Mieczy indywidualnymi mocami żywiołów, Dyski Mocy mogą również morfować Wirujący Miecz w osobistą broń każdego Rangera, ozdobioną ich podstawowymi symbolami i wzmocnioną ich żywiołami. Ogniowy Niszczyciel Ogniowy Niszczyciel jest indywidualną bronią Czerwonego Rangera. Przypomina Zanbato (co oznacza "''miecz tnący konie"). Czerwony Ranger jest również zdolny przemienić swój Ogniowy Niszczyciel w tryb działa zasilane przez dysk jednego ze Zordów Pomocniczych. Dysk zostaje umieszczony na kołku w pobliżu obszaru usztywniającego, podczas gdy kolorowe dyski innych Rangersów są umieszczane na tępej stronie Niszczyciela, mające służyć za napęd do wystrzelenia finiszującego ruchu. W ostatnim odcinku Jayden użył Podwójnego Dysku, by przywołać dwa Ogniowe Niszczyciele. Formy: *'Chrząszczo-Działo Pięciu Dysków': Ogniowy Niszczyciel z Dyskiem Chrząszcza. *'Mieczniko-Działo Pięciu Dysków': Ogniowy Niszczyciel z Dyskiem Miecznika. *'Tygryso-Działo Pięciu Dysków': Ogniowy Niszczyciel z Dyskiem Tygrysa. *'Ośmio-Działo Pięciu Dysków': Ogniowy Niszczyciel z Ośmio Dyskiem. *'Wielo-Dyskowe Ośmio-Działo': Ogniowy Niszczyciel z Ośmio Dyskiem i zasilany przez Rako Dysk. 5-Disk Beetle Cannon.jpg|Chrząszczo-Działo Pięciu Dysków 5_2830329.jpg|Mieczniko-Działo Pięciu Dysków tigercannon-1_28129.jpg|Tygryso-Działo Pięciu Dysków octocannon-1_28229.jpg|Ośmio-Działo Pięciu Dysków multicannon-1_28829.jpg|Wielo-Dyskowe Ośmio-Działo ddfiresmasher-1_28129.jpg|"Ogniowe Niszczyciele! Tryb Podwójny!" Hydro Łuk Hydro Łuk jest indywidualną bronią Niebieskiego Rangera. Przypomina yumi lub Japoński łuk i strzałę, ale jest zmodernizowany, że wszystkie części tworzą całoś i posiada układ napędowy pompy i procy. By wykonać atak strzałą, Niebieski Ranger pociąga za uchwyt pompy, jakby to była strzała i wypuszcza ją, by aktywować napęd, co działanie przypomina ruch ręki, która używa prawdziwej strzały i łuku. Podniebny Wachlarz Podniebny Wachlarz jest indywidualną bronią Różowego Rangera. Przypomina Japoński wachlarz wojenny tessen i posiada też dekoracyjny pompom. Różowy Dysk zostaje umieszczony na 'plecach' wachlarza. Leśna Włócznia Leśna Włócznia to indywidualna broń Zielonego Rangera. Przypomina yari, lub Japońską włócznię. Poprzez przyczepienie dysku na tyłach, z czubka włóczni wysunie się ostrze. Ziemski Nóż Ziemski Nóż to indywidualna broń Żółtego Rangera. Przypomina wielki shuriken z czarnymi ostrzami. Rekini Miecz Zobacz też: RekinZord, Kyoryu Origami i Hiper Shinkenger Wirujący Miecz może ulec transformacji w Rekini Miecz poprzez użycie Dysku Rekina o kasztanowym kolorze. Ostrze i rękojeść przemieniają się w wystylizowaną broń przypominającą rekina, choć większość części zachowuje wygląd Wirującego Miecza. Rekini Miecz jest w stanie wydłużyć się na wielką odległość i zachowuje się niczym miecz-bicz. Czubek Miecza potrafi też gryźć przeciwników. Atak tego oręża to Uderzenie Rekiniego Miecza. Potrafi się też powiększyć do rozmiarów Zorda. Rekini Miecz pozwala każdemu, kto akurat jest w Trybie Ataku Rekina wezwać RekinoZorda (zasadniczo ogromną wersję samego miecza), a kiedy Samuraj Ranger jest w Trybie Rekina Mega, może połączyć RekinoZorda z Samuraj Megazordem, by stworzyć Samuraja Rekina Megazorda. Rekini Miecz potrafi pominąć potrzebę używania Mega Ostrza w kokpicie Zorda. W przeciwieństwie do Mega Ostrzy, Rekini Miecz w kokpicie nie jest używany jako część konsoli sterowniczej, ale jest trzymany w dłoni niczym typowy miecz. Warto zanotować też, iż Dysk Rekina został raz użyty z Nitro Mieczem, dzięki czemu ostrze zachowywało się jak Rekini Miecz. Mega Ostrze Kiedy Rangersi wzywają Zordy swoimi Samuratorami, ich Wirujące Miecze transformują się w Mega Ostrza. Wewnątrz Zordów, Rangersi w Trybie Mega Mocy składają Mega Ostrze i wkładają je do specjalnej wnęki w konsoli Zorda, po czym przyczepiają do systemu pilotażu Dysk Mocy. Ponieważ Złoty Ranger nie posiada własnego Wirującego Miecza, to zamiast tego wsadza swoje Ostrze Barakudy do pochwy, odstawia je na bok i przywołuje Mega Ostrze, kiedy już przywołał swoje Zordy (gdyż jego Ostrze Barakudy nie może się transformować w Mega Ostrze). Tryb Mega Mocy W celu pilotowania Zordów, Rangersi zmieniają się w uzbrojony Tryb Mega Mocy. Części zbroi są tak naprawdę wystylizowanymi wersjami ich standardowych form. Hełmy mają ostrzejszy wygląd oraz zawierają osłonkę na usta. Mają też podkładki na ramionach, łokciach, klatce piersiowej i udach oraz posiadają wzmocniony materiał. Buty oraz rękawice również są specjalnie usztywnione. Ich srebrne łokcie i nakolanniki są ozdobione klejnotami o ich przynależnym kolorze. Tryb Mega Mocy Złotego Rangera ma ten sam podstawowy design, ale z złotymi rękawicami (w przeciwieństwie do srebrnych), czarny podkoszulek (w przeciwieństwie do kolorowych, a także pozbywa się prawie wszystkich niebieskich elementów, za wyjątkiem klejnotów na łokciach i nakolannikach, które są niebieskie, a nie o jego własnym kolorze. Hełm w ogóle nie zmienia swojego oryginalnego wygląduHis helmet also does not change from his original design. PRS-megared.jpg|Czerwony Samuraj Strażnik - Tryb Mega Mocy PRS-megablue.jpg|Niebieski Samuraj Strażnik - Tryb Mega Mocy PRS-megagreen.jpg|Zielony Samuraj Strażnik - Tryb Mega Mocy PRS-megayellow.jpg|Żółty Samuraj Strażnik - Tryb Mega Mocy PRS-megapink.jpg|Różowy Samuraj Strażnik - Tryb Mega Mocy PRS-megagold.jpg|Złoty Samuraj Strażnik - Tryb Mega Mocy MegaFemaleRed.jpg|Czerwona Samuraj Strażniczka - Tryb Mega Mocy Tryb Super Mega Mocy Zobacz też: Czarne Pudełko Kiedy Tryb Super zostaje aktywowany, a Rangersi wzywają Zordy, Ranger z trybem Super Mocy zyskuje dostęp do Trybu Super Mega, podczas gdy reszta jest w Trybie Mega Mocy. Super Mega Ostrze Czarne Pudełko zostaje umieszczone na zawiasie Mega Ostrza Ranger w Trybie Super Mocy, kiedy ostrze jest w trybie kontrolera. Kiedy zachodzi potrzeba użycia trybu miecza w kokpicie, Czarne Pudełko zostaje przesunięte do przesuniętą sekcję rękojeści Mega Ostrza. S2-286.jpg|Super Mega Ostrze s1-346.jpg|Czarne Pudełko na zawiasie. Tryb Ataku Rekina Używając Dysku Rekina oraz Rekiniego Miecza w tym samym czasie, każdy z Rangersów (głównie czerwony) może się transformować w Tryb Ataku Rekina. W tym trybie Ranger nosi też na sobie czerwony płaszcz. Samurrekin-czerw.png|Tryb Ataku Rekina Rpm-czerwrekin.png|Tryb Ataku Rekina (Ranger Operator Serii Czerwonej) Samurrekin-zi.png|Tryb Ataku Rekina (Mike) Tryb Rekina Mega Będąc w Trybie Ataku Rekina, kiedy Ranger (głównie czerwony) wezwie RekinoZorda, Tryb Rekina oraz Tryb Mega Mocy tworzą hybrydę zwaną Trybem Rekina Mega. Kiedy jest używany, klatka piersiowa jest zakryta wielką, opartą na origami czerwono-niebieską zbroją, a pas ze Sprzączką Dysku znika, by zrobić miejsce na nowy pas. Zobacz też * Tajna Odtwarzona Katana Shinkenmaru- odpowiednik Wirującego Miecza w Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. ** Dwu-Trybowy Transformujący Rekka Daizanto- Ogniowy Niszczyciel ** Wodna Strzała- Hydro Łuk ** Niebiański Wachalrz- Podniebny Wachlarz ** Drzewowa Włócznia - Leśna Włócznia ** Lądowy Nóż- Ziemski Nóż Kategoria:Uzbrojenie Kategoria:Samurai Kategoria:Super Samurai Kategoria:Uzbrojenie (Samurai) Kategoria:Uzbrojenie (Super Samurai)